


Two Sons

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam is a dumpster baby, Aziraphale and Crowley adopt a baby, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), there was an even bigger mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: After Crowley finds an abandoned baby and brings it home where he and Aziraphale raise the child, all the while thinking the boy Crowley is a nanny for is the Antichrist. On their adopted son's eleventh birthday, both the angel and demon are surprised.Now how are they going to protect their adopted son from the forces of Heaven and Hell?





	1. A Boy Named Adam

Crowley had brought many odd things into Aziraphale's shop over the years. However, a human baby was a new one. 

"Where did you get that?" Aziraphale asked as the red head shushed the fussing child. It was so tiny...only a day or two old at the most.

"Wretched little thing, I was in my way back from the nuns when I found him in alone in a dumpster. If he wasn't crying so loud, who knows what would've happened." The child had stopped crying and was now staring at the two men curiously. "Who could be so heartless to abandon a child?"

"Why'd you bring him here?!"

"Where was I supposed to bring him?!"

"The police station, maybe the fire house. Anywhere but here."

"Angel, please, we can't just leave him alone again. Poor thing's already been abandoned once." Crowley cooed at the baby that tugged on the lock of red hair within grip.

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know....maybe....you know...." Crowley looked between the child and the blonde man. It took the angel a moment to realize the implication.

"We can't-"

"You never know!"

"What if the higher ups found out?"

"They won't!"

"I can't take care of a child! I have a business to run."

"Business? You never even sell any of your books!" Crowley lifted the child to Aziraphale. "Look at him, he needs someone to take care of him."

"...fine. But he's not to though any of the books. Ever." 

"I don't think you have to worry about that Zira." Crowley smiled and the child giggled as it tugged the demon's hair again.

"He needs a name then...."

"Any ideas?" Crowley asked and Aziraphale adjusted to hold the baby. 

"How about....Adam?"

"Adam...what a lovely name."


	2. Adam's Dads

"So miss Ashtoreth, tell me. Do you have any previous experience with children?" Mr. Dowling asked as he eyed the red headed woman who looked as if she just stepped out of a Mary Poppins novel.

"Of course, I always wanted to be a teacher but then I had a son of my own. Experience is the best teacher."

"A son?" The man asked and the red head dug through her purse before pulling out a photo of her and a blonde man with a toddler.

"Adam, he's just started daycare."

"Ah, and the man? Your husband, I assume."

"Oh, right, my husband...Francis."

"Well Francis is a very lucky man Ms. Ashtoreth. You're hired." The man held a hand out for her to shake when her phone buzzed. 

"Oh dear, I must be going. It's my turn to pick our son up. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Dowling." With that the woman left leaving the man alone.

~~

"The poor dear missed you so much." Adam clung to Crowley's pant leg tightly as soon as the caretaker set him down. "Although Mr...Crowley, I can say that I didn't expect Adam's parents to be so...unique."

"You met angel this morning then?"

"Your husband is quite the character. Tell me, how long-" The woman trailed off as she realized both the man and Adam were gone. "Or you could just walk away. Exactly like your husband."

~~

"So how was daycare today?" Crowley asked his toddler who sulked in the back seat of the Bentley as they drove down the road. Queen's Radio Gaga playing quietly in the background.

" 's stupid. Missed you and daddy."

"I know how you feel. But trust me, you'll love it. Eventually. How about I show you how to set ants on fire when we get home?"

"Is daddy home yet?"

"Darling, he's still at his job meeting."

"His job is stupid."

"True, but it's very important. What do you want for dinner?"

"Can we get McDonald's?"

"Of course dear." Crowley grinned, nothing like a heart attack in a box to entertain children with useless toys.


End file.
